Más quiero, más odio
by Debeselis
Summary: Toris tiene un dilema emocional y gracias a eso comete un gran error que le cuesta la relación con Feliks. Si bien reconoce amarlo, hay muchas cosas que debe debatirse antes de tomar una decisión definitiva. Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

Jamás olvidaría el día en que se besaron intensamente como nunca antes lo habían hecho; el recuerdo de aquel momento quedaría grabado en su corazón como fuego en la piel, y realmente estaba tan feliz después de ese suceso que comenzó a pensar un sinfín de planes a futuro para ellos, sólo ellos, y nadie más. ¡Nunca nadie los volvería a separar, jamás! El polaco irradiaba alegría, una energía muy bonita que llenaba el aire de frescura y amor, un amor que sólo su querido Liet podía recibir.

Supuestamente habían empezado a salir, aunque no habían hablado explícitamente de eso, pero Feliks estaba convencido de que ese amor no tenía que esperar más porque, como es obviamente sabido, ellos se conocen de prácticamente toda la vida. Habían dormido juntos aquella noche, ¡eso no podía significar otra cosa! Sentía cosquillas en el estómago el rubio al pensar en cómo había disfrutado su primera noche de amor con la persona a la cual había elegido desde siempre para ese momento; sólo él, su querido Toris, ocupaba lugar en sus fantasías más ocultas e, inevitablemente, pecaminosas, producto del gran amor que el joven de ojos verde sentía por su reciente y deseado compañero. Todo era perfecto, simplemente perfecto, ¡y nada ni nadie iban a arruinar semejante ocasión!

Bueno, justamente eso último le preocupaba un poquito. Antes de todo ese estallido de felicidad había pasado algo muy turbio que Liet no sabía solucionar, porque "sin querer" se había enamorado de alguien más, de un inusual hombre –mitad demonio- llamado Iván Braginski. Fuese el destino u otra cosa, terminaron consumando su amor, si es que se lo podía llamar de esa manera, y el pobre de Feliks tuvo la mala suerte de enterarse, aunque no de boca de las personas más adecuadas. El rubio estaba tan dolido y molesto que no quiso hablarle nunca más al lituano que sintió, quizás por primera vez, el verdadero remordimiento por lastimar al amor de su vida. Sin embargo no supo llevar muy bien la situación y, en vez de hablar del asunto de hombre a hombre, se acostó con él y le declaró sus sentimientos, diciendo que él era, evidentemente, el amor de su vida. ¡Vaya donjuán! Aunque el polaco tampoco se resistió mucho que digamos…

Y supuestamente la cosa estaba bien otra vez. Feliks, como decía, rebosaba de alegría; estaba totalmente feliz. Sin embargo el lituano no estaba en casa y las horas pasaron, pero él seguía sin volver, por lo que el polaco comenzó a preocuparse. Pues hacía bien, porque por la noche llegó el lituano con unas ojeras terribles y el cuerpo que parecía controlado por un titiritero; o sea, estaba borracho. Feliks corrió hacia él en cuanto lo vio, y notó que necesitaba ir al baño urgentemente, por lo que lo llevó a grandes zancadas. Por desgracia no llegó a tiempo y comenzó a formarse un camino de vómito que el polaco no se atrevía a mirar.

- ¡Demonios Liet! –exclamó sin poder evitar sentirse asqueado.- ¿¡Pero qué ha pasado!

El lituano parecía inconsciente, pero le respondió a duras penas:

- Lo siento, Feliks…

Pensando que se refería a la asquerosidad que acababa de dejar por el piso, sonrió algo aliviado.

- No te preocupes, tipo que luego lo limpiaremos –lo llevó al baño con cuidado y lo puso enfrente del lavabo esperando que continuara vomitando mientras se giraba un poco para evitar mirarlo sufrir de esa manera pues se veía algo patético, como cualquiera que está ebrio.

- N-no me refería a eso… -refutó el joven de cabello castaño sosteniéndose débilmente del lavabo, como temiendo caerse.

- ¿Entonces a qué te referías, mi amor?

El lituano sintió que el corazón se le contraía fuertemente al escuchar el "mi amor" saliendo de la boca del polaco, que sonaba preocupado y atento a la vez. Tuvo diferentes sensaciones, pero el mareo que estaba comenzando a sentir le impidió ordenarlos correctamente, por lo que dijo, temblando un poco:

- L-Lo siento Feliks, creo que me apresuré a tomar una decisión y ahora me siento culpable… Todavía no sé a quién debo amar… -se calló unos segundos intentando escuchar alguna reacción del polaco, pero no oyó nada.- N-no debí haberte dado ilusiones, t-todo es mi culpa… -quiso terminar la frase pero escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a él fuertemente y sintió las manos del polaco aferrándose a sus brazos dolorosamente.

- Te voy a llevar a la habitación… -sin contar con que el lituano estaba temblando y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, el polaco lo llevó sin tacto por el pasillo hasta la habitación y lo hizo acostarse en la cama, con el semblante duro, sin saber qué hacer. El castaño se acostó y sintió su cabeza descansar. Ya no se sentía tan mareado.

- Gracias Fe… -cuando quiso girar la cabeza para mirarlo y agradecerle, vio que se estaba marchando de la habitación.- ¿A-a dónde vas?

- Descansa… –le dijo fríamente el polaco, dándole la espalda y a punto de salir del cuarto.

- ¿No te vas a quedar conmigo, Feliks? –preguntó suplicante el lituano, con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía seguir hablando.

El polaco se sentía extraño, tantos sentimientos mezclados lo estaban dominando, y sentía que se odiaría por sus palabras, pero no pudo evitar contestarle:

- ¿Por qué no le pides a Iván que se quede a cuidarte? Seguro él lo hará mejor… -abrió la puerta, decidido, lleno de rabia. Estaba tan enojado que los sollozos del lituano no le hicieron retroceder.

- ¡N-no digas eso…! –exclamó adolorido- Quizás no lo dije de la mejor manera, pero…

- …Pero has dicho suficiente –le interrumpió el polaco, aún sin darse la vuelta-, no necesito saber más.

El lituano intentó levantarse de la cama pero la cabeza le hizo un vuelco terrible, obligándolo a acostarse nuevamente. Sentía que no podía detenerlo, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

- Si hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones… –le dijo el castaño llorando sin remedio- sólo pídemelo, Feliks… -el rubio se quedó inconsciente frente a la puerta, sin decir nada, generando un ambiente muy incómodo.- ¡Feliks, por favor!...

- ¡Cállate! –le gritó el polaco dándose la vuelta para mirarlo, con un odio indescriptible en los ojos, que estaban empañados en lágrimas.- ¡Que esto no se arregla con otra noche de sexo!

El rubio salió rápidamente de la habitación, haciendo estrépito con la puerta. El lituano se llevó las manos a la cabeza, adolorido por semejante ruido, y comenzó a llorar aún más. Aquellas últimas palabras le dolieron tanto que sentía que tenía razón, que solo fue eso,…sexo. No, no podía ser así…

Continuará D:

* * *

No me gusta mucho como escribí esto, creo que es demasiado corto, pero me da fiaca modificarlo. Esto está basado en un role-play que hicimos hace como un año con una amiga: ella hace de Liet y yo interpreto a Feliks. Es muy divertido, creo que tenemos mucha imaginación. Gracias a eso aprendí a hablar como Feliks casi a la perfección. (?

Mañana estaré subiendo la segunda parte. Y gracias a las poquitas seguidoras que leen mis fics bizarros y fantaseosos.


	2. Chapter 2

Acá les dejo la segunda parte de "Más quiero, más odio". Traté de poner muchas emociones fuertes en Liet y en Feliks, espero que se note un poco D: Disfruten!

* * *

Aquella noche pasó muy lentamente, casi interminable. Ninguno de los dos pudo pegar ojo, ambos se sentían culpables por lo que había pasado; al menos compartían el mismo dolor por herirse con palabras. Pero el lituano estaba determinado a arreglar las cosas, tanto así que se mentalizó para quitarse los constantes mareos y así estar totalmente sobrio para cuando se acercara al polaco, porque sabía que cuando él se enojaba de esa manera, ni el mismo ruso podría contra su mal humor.

Por eso decidió salir temprano, muy sigilosamente, tomó su autito de segunda mano y se dirigió a las afueras de Polonia, en busca de algún lugar que pudiera llegar a relajar al joven de orbes esmeralda. Ese viaje le ayudó a meditar ciertos aspectos muy interesantes que no podía dejar más tiempo pendiente: ¿a quién debería elegir? ¿Realmente esto era una competencia? ¿O es que acaso él siempre tuvo la respuesta pero simplemente no supo cómo afrontar la situación? Todo esto lo mareaba mucho, y tanto recorrido por el campo no le ayudó a buscar una respuesta, por lo que volvió a la casa del polaco totalmente agotado mentalmente, pero aún determinado a conseguir su perdón. Sin embargo sintió que algo fallaba en su "plan" cuando intentó abrir la puerta y notó que estaba cerrada con llave. Tuvo un mal presentimiento que lo desesperó, y sin pensarlo tocó el timbre, algo nervioso. Escuchó unos pasos desde el interior de la casa que se aproximaban a la puerta y que en un momento se detenían para luego volver a desaparecer.

- ¡Feliks, soy yo! Por favor ábreme. –intentó decir de forma calmada el lituano, que parecía tener el corazón en la boca. Escuchó que los pasos volvían hacia él con más intensidad que antes.

- ¡Tipo que no te pienso abrir la puerta, así que no te molestes en esperar!

- Para mí no es ninguna molestia, me quedaré aquí hasta que decidas abrirme. Te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario… -inesperadamente vio como la puerta se abría de par en par con fuerza, y observó la mirada distante del polaco que lo amenazaba peligrosamente. Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo.

- Escúchame bien: tipo que no pienso perdonarte, o sea, bajo ningún punto de vista; no quiero escucharte ni mucho menos voy a dejar que me toques, desde este momento no quiero saber más nada de ti.

- Lo entiendo Feliks, –le dijo intentando no sentirse afectado por sus palabras- pero no he venido a darte explicaciones… -se acercó a su auto, abrió la puerta delantera y sacó un hermoso ramo de flores, el cual se lo dio al polaco, sonriendo algo nervioso.- Espero que te gusten, son unas flores que no se encuentran por estas zonas de Polonia, pensé que te gustaría porque son parecidas a las rosas…

El polaco se quedó mirando las flores con indiferencia, luego volvió a mirar al lituano.

- ¿Y qué hago yo con esto?

- Um, bueno… -poniéndose más nervioso, comenzó a sentir que no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos.- Cuando los vi no pude evitar pensar en ti; son muy hermosas y tienen un aroma único, además que son diferentes al resto de las flores…

- Eso no me explica para qué me sirven… -queriendo cerrar la puerta, el lituano se apresura a detenerle.

- ¡Son flores, Feliks! ¡Y son tan hermosas como tú! No hay más que explicar…

- ¿Así que son tan hermosas como yo? – le devuelve el ramo con violencia, haciendo que a algunas flores se le desprendieran sus pétalos- Toma, ve a decirle lo mismo a Iván, seguro que él sí se lo creerá.

El castaño tenía unas ganas de llorar increíbles; le hacía tan mal escucharlo a Feliks hablar así, tan frío y cortante, lleno de odio y tristeza. Pero no podía bajar los brazos, no podía…

- S-son muy caras, Feliks… Trátalas con más cuidado que son delicadas…

- ¿Qué? O sea, no pensarás gastar dos ramos de flores, ¿verdad? –le espetó con cruel ironía- Mejor dale este ramo y te evitarás un gasto.

- ¡No digas eso! –exclamó el lituano, conteniéndose- Estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas contigo, ¡no me interesa nada más!

- Pues a mí no me interesa. –declaró el polaco tirando el ramo al suelo con desdén y tratando de cerrar la puerta, pero el joven báltico intentó detenerle nuevamente.

- T-Te quiero llevar a un lugar muy bonito, está a las afueras de Polonia. -le dijo, intentando mantenerse firme y no llorar- Me encantaría que vinieras conmigo…

Feliks lo fulminó con la mirada, como si ya no pudiera contener el desprecio que emanaba de su ser y que intentaba ser oprimido. Toris tembló al sentir cómo esos orbes esmeraldas se clavaban sobre los suyos enérgicamente, y bajó la mirada sin poder evitar sentirse deprimido. Pero le sorprendió escuchar algo que no se esperaba después de propiciarle aquella feroz mirada.

- ¿Qué es ese lugar?

- E-es una sorpresa. Feliks… -levantó la mirada, confundido pero muy dolido- tú no me odias, ¿o sí?

- Claro que no... –suspiró el polaco de forma no convincente, acercándose al auto y esperando con seriedad.- ¿Piensas llevarme o qué?

El lituano creyó que eso sería peor, terminarían enfrentándose más. Pensó que debería haberle dado tiempo para que asumiese la idea, pero quizás eso sería aún peor, por lo que se esforzó para no arrepentirse de esa idea y dejar plantado al polaco, para que se llenase aún más de odio, y eso era lo último que quería porque así era suficiente… Entonces decidió acercarse al auto también, abriéndole la puerta con una sonrisa algo temblorosa, viendo como el rubio revoleaba los ojos sin poder ocultarlo, y se sentó tranquilo en el asiento mirando sus manos; Toris se sintió demasiado incómodo después de aquella mirada, pero creyó que esa oportunidad no podía ser desperdiciada. Dijo en voz baja con tono suplicante:

- Por favor, dame la fuerza para seguir con esto…

Entró al auto y cerró la puerta con fuerza, mirando al polaco con curiosidad al verlo acariciando a escondidas una pequeña florcita rosa, con la mirada perdida en el limitado paisaje que le propiciaba la ventana del automóvil, y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que quizás no todo estaba perdido.

Finalmente emprendieron viaje hacia la ruta, apreciando primero las calles sin mucha concurrencia hasta llegar a la carretera, observando los caballos y las vacas que pastoreaban por aquellas zonas. El polaco se distrajo mucho mirando aquellos animalitos que le inspiraban tanto amor, olvidando incluso a su preocupado compañero que intentaba sacar un tema para hablar y desvanecer la constante tensión que lo estaba consumiendo; decidió hablarle acerca de la única cosa que parecía estimularlo en ese momento y comentó acerca de una linda vaquita con una supuesta manchita con forma de corazón que aparentemente había visto. El rubio giró rápidamente la cabeza para mirar y no vio tal cosa, volviéndose otra vez con la mirada enfadada.

- Tipo que eso no es cierto.

- Es que pasamos muy rápido, pero sí es cierto. –sonrió el lituano al verlo hacer puchero- Ah, ¿no es lindo ese caballito? Parece muy pequeño todavía…

- ¿Por qué?... –le interrumpió de repente el polaco, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- ¿Por qué me tratas como un niño? ¡Por tu culpa ya soy un adulto ahora, así que no me hables más así!

El lituano tragó saliva al escucharlo decir eso y concentró su vista totalmente en el frente de la carretera, dejando a un lado los caballitos y las vaquitas.

- Perdona, no sabía que te habían dejado de gustar los animales… Ey, yo pensé que tú ya eras un adulto desde antes, ¿no?

- Me refiero a lo del sexo. –respondió directamente el polaco, poniendo los ojos en blanco y dejando a su compañero con un nudo en la garganta.

- No digas eso, suena muy mal…

- Eso es lo que fue, ¿verdad? Por lo menos para ti…

- ¡Claro que no! –exclamó el lituano sin poder contenerse mucho.- Para mí fue algo hermoso y no lo cambiaría por nada. En serio lo digo.

- Ojalá hubiera sido tu primera vez, ¿no? –dijo con sorna mientras desprendía con odio los pétalos de la flor que, hacía unos minutos atrás, estaba acariciando con extraña ternura.

- Entiendo cómo te sientes, Feliks…

- ¡No, no lo entiendes! –dijo totalmente enfurecido y encendiendo su mirada con fuerza- ¡Tipo que yo he disfrutado de verdad ese momento, lo había deseado desde hace muchos años! ¿¡Cómo vas a entender algo así si te estuviste acostando con un maldito bastardo!

- ¡Bueno, basta! –detuvo el auto frenéticamente y le miró con indignación, respirando agitadamente. El polaco sonrió con triste ironía.

- ¿Lo ves? Tipo que yo no puedo decir que él es un maldito bastardo, pero tú puedes acostarte conmigo fingiendo amor para luego clavarme el puñal por la espalda, ¿verdad?

- ¡Yo no sería capaz de hacerte algo así! –arbitró el lituano con unas primeras lágrimas en los ojos, tentándose a la desesperación.- ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar semejante cosa!

- ¡Porque lo has hecho! Ese es el problema, ¡que me mataste por dentro pero ni siquiera te has dado cuenta! –comenzó a ponerse nervioso también, y se decidió a salir del auto conteniendo las lágrimas, pero el lituano lo tomó con fuerza del brazo y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Por favor mi Feliks, no te vayas…

- Ya no soy más tuyo.

- Realmente quiero que lo seas.

- Hay alguien más en tu vida, no lo niegues.

- Quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, sólo contigo… ¿Me darías otra oportunidad?

El polaco lo miró unos segundos y dejó de forcejear para acomodarse nuevamente en el asiento, mirando con enojo por la ventanilla y quitándose unas pequeñas lágrimas con discreción. Toris sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y se enjugó también las lágrimas, acelerando otra vez y guardando silencio, como debió haberlo hecho desde el primer momento.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Última parte de esta historia! Mi estilo no permite este tipo de finales, pero así fue como quedó en el role-play con mi amiga y no pensaba cambiarlo ahora. Espero que les guste, y gracias por los comentarios. ^^

* * *

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio luego de la feroz discusión que tanto había remecido en aquel pobre auto de segunda mano que al lituano le pertenecía; pero al menos así se sentían más tranquilos consigo mismos, porque odiaban lastimarse con palabras, y en ese sentido el polaco siempre llevaba la delantera. En realidad Toris no había pensado bien las cosas y sabía que estaba cometiendo un error tras otro, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de arreglar las cosas con su amigo de toda la vida, nada más le importaba realmente.

El polaco abrió un poco la ventanilla para deshacerse de la florcita que hacía unos momentos había destrozado a causa del enojo y sintió un viento frío acariciarle la mejilla, lo cual le ayudó bastante a relajarlo y a quitarle la enorme tensión que estaba cargando en su delicado cuerpo, haciéndolo suspirar tranquilamente. Toris se giró inconscientemente a mirarlo pero no se atrevió a decirle nada; pensó que hablarle como un "adulto" no sería una idea recomendable y la descartó al instante, por lo que se quedó callado y siguió mirando la carretera, buscando algo con que "entretenerse". No encontró nada, todo era planicie polaca, algo demasiado aburrido para la ocasión. Por algún motivo que ni él sabría explicar, comenzó a recordar rápidamente el hermoso momento de amor que había vivido aquel día con su controvertido polaco, a pesar del enojo que éste tenía en ese instante antes de que no pudiera evitarlo y lo besara con locura en esos exquisitos labios que tantas ganas tenía de volver a besar ahora; pero no podía, eso sería un suicidio prácticamente, además que podía manchar su imagen sexual ante los ojos ingenuos del joven de rubia cabellera; no podía permitirse eso, para nada.

Después de divagar hartamente en el interior de su ser comenzó a vislumbrar una gran estancia rodeada de cercos y vallas donde se encontraban varios tipos de animales de granja comiendo y bebiendo tranquilamente; giró el auto hacia ese lugar y estacionó en la entrada, mirando luego a su compañero con una sonrisa más sincera.

- Ya llegamos, ¿te gusta?

El polaco se había distraído mirando sus manos y no logró escucharlo claramente, por lo que el castaño tuvo que tocarle el brazo con un dedo.

- Ah sí, me gusta. –reaccionó estremeciéndose un poco y mirando los corrales con un pequeño brillo en los ojos, pero con la mirada algo seria todavía.

Toris le sonrió nuevamente y salió del auto, respirando de aquel aire campestre que tanto añoraba. Esperó a su compañero del otro lado del vehículo y cuando lo vio acercarse le extendió la mano, la cual el rubio rechazó olímpicamente, pero no se sorprendió; sabía que tenía que ir de a pasos y la reacción que estaba teniendo era cada vez más positiva, a pesar de todo. Se puso a su lado y se quedó mirando el bello paisaje junto a él, apreciando por primera vez de un silencio que ahora era relajante, motivador, ameno.

- Lindo lugar. –dijo como en un pensamiento el polaco mirando con pasión el cielo azul y esbozando una débil sonrisa.

- Sí, es realmente hermoso. –le contestó sintiendo la frescura de ser alabado indirectamente por su querido polaco al decir eso, y sonrió abiertamente con una dulzura desde lo más profundo de su corazón.- ¿Quieres ir a los corrales?

Feliks se limitó a asentir porque le parecía extraño tener algún tipo de contacto verbal con el lituano, como si sintiera vergüenza de hablarle. Sin embargo Toris le miró a los ojos y le sonrió sincero, poniéndolo aún más nervioso y desviando la mirada rápidamente como si hubiera visto algo feo, adjetivo que en realidad no se caracteriza para nada con el lituano.

Entonces caminaron juntos hacia los corrales y el rubio chilló al ver un hermoso poni comiendo pastito alejado de su grupo; era el más lindo de todos según su criterio, y no dudó en acercársele para acariciarlo tiernamente en el lomo mientras tomaba un poco de pasto y se lo ofrecía con una amplia sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió al lituano gratamente. Él siempre había sido muy bueno cuidando a los caballos en general, y tratándose de ponis era el mejor ya que los amaba más que nadie, y Toris sabía de eso muy bien, por algo lo conocía de toda la vida. Se quedó mirándolo y decidió no acercarse porque realmente lo estaba pasando muy bien sin su compañía, riendo al lado del pequeño animal que parecía bastante alegre ante su presencia. Al cabo de un tiempo se acercó y comenzó a acariciar su crin con suavidad, acordándose luego de unas lecciones que Feliks le había dado acerca de cómo hacer unas lindísimas trenzas e intentó ponerlas en práctica con el poni. El rubio le miró y negó con la cabeza en signo de desaprobación.

- Tipo que así no se hace…

Se puso detrás suyo y lo tomó de ambas manos para explicarle cómo debía hacerlo realmente, sin notar el corazón palpitante del lituano que sentía enrojecer sus mejillas rápidamente ante aquel contacto inesperado, del cual el polaco no reaccionó hasta después de unos segundos, cuando se apartó súbitamente con el rostro algo colorado y fingiendo indiferencia. Toris comenzó a pensar que todo estaba claro como el agua, no por Feliks, sino por él mismo, que sentía un amor profundo cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, deseando llenarse de aquel mar color esmeralda y de aquellos campos dorados que tanta belleza le daban, porque para él Feliks era perfecto y siempre lo había sido.

Intentó no exteriorizar sus sentimientos para no arruinar aún más la debilitada confianza que él le tenía pero le resultaba muy difícil ya que ese pequeño suceso fue más intenso de que lo que se había imaginado, y eso le estaba comenzando a doler por dentro. Se quedó sosteniendo la trenza que el polaco le estaba haciendo y trató de terminarla por su cuenta sin decirle nada al rubio, que parecía tener la intensión de alejarse de su presencia lo más posible, reprendiéndose duramente por haberlo tocado así como si nada, con lo enojado que estaba… Sí, Feliks comenzó a sentir una avalancha de contradicciones que lo estaban volviendo loco, porque en parte quería seguir enojado y demostrarle al lituano que estaba firme en su posición, pero también deseaba olvidar su maldito orgullo para besarlo dulcemente en los labios y dejarse llevar por él como ya lo había hecho; él lo había hecho hombre, así es cómo lo quería de verdad y en realidad no estaba arrepentido de eso, para nada, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, Toris tenía que pagar el precio por su indecisión. Se sentía tan mareado el pobre polaco ante tantas revelaciones y conflictos que comenzó a descompensarse, quedando pálido rápidamente; el lituano le miró por un momento y notó su malestar, preocupándose mucho y no pudiendo evitar preguntarle.

- Feliks, no te ves muy bien, ¿te pasa algo?

- Estoy bien. –contestó mientras se sobaba la cabeza con ambas manos para tratar de quitarse los mareos; pero el dolor no se detenía.

Toris se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo, acomodándolo alrededor de su hombro para llevarlo a una parte alejada de los corrales, donde predominaban los árboles y la llanura se extendía ampliamente. Ambos se sentaron en la hierba y el lituano le hizo acomodarse en su regazo, a fin de que su cabeza tomara un descanso. Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con serenidad mientras veía cómo el polaco cerraba los ojos respondiendo a aquellos suaves estímulos, sin poder evitarlo, y sintió que ya no podía soportarlo más…

- Liet, tipo que te preocupas mucho por mí, a pesar de todas las cosas que te dije.

- Yo te quiero Feliks, –le contestó– y realmente me merezco cada palabra que me has dicho.

- Liet, -le dijo con la voz entrecortada, mirándolo a los ojos con un dejo de tristeza- tipo que eso no fue sexo, para nada, porque yo sé que para ti fue amor, pero me dolió mucho lo que me dijiste anoche y no pude evitarlo; o sea, has sido muy cruel… Sin embargo me cuesta demasiado fingir que te odio, porque quizás sí te odié en un momento, pero en realidad te amo más que a nada en este mundo, totalmente Liet.

Toris se quedó obnubilado ante las palabras de su compañero que parecía mostrarse más natural, más sincero, más dolido, y le pareció lo más hermoso que había escuchado en su vida. Echó a llorar sin tapujos, empapando al polaco con sus lágrimas y mirándolo con total amor a los ojos, sintiéndose estallar de felicidad por completo ante aquella declaración; le enjugó las lágrimas con cariño, acariciando sus mejillas sonrosadas, y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- Yo también Feliks, realmente te amo, y no quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú. –intentó detener su llanto- Por favor, perdóname por herirte así, prometo que jamás volveré a hacerlo.

- Liet, -le dijo con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, tomándolo del rostro- no importa qué tan enojado esté, no podría seguir más tiempo alejado de ti…

Le sonrió algo decidido, como esperando que el lituano diera el segundo paso, pero al verlo tan embobado con sus palabras decidió tomar él la iniciativa, haciendo fuerza para acercar su rostro con el suyo y así besarlo con ternura en los labios, saboreando de él con entusiasmo. Toris le correspondió con la misma intensidad, aunque le hubiera gustado ser más dulce y cariñoso, pero tenía que admitir que el polaco era muy bueno besando.

Así estuvieron varios segundos, apreciándose el uno al otro, hasta que Toris tuvo que apartarse porque le estaba doliendo la espalda; Feliks se incorporó y se sentó encima suyo, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y mirándolo con un dejo de arrepentimiento. Pero el lituano le sonrió calmadamente, besándolo cada tanto y dejándose llevar por ese bello sentimiento que desde el primer momento lo había conquistado por completo, y que sólo sentía gracias a él. Las palabras estaban de más, cualquier cosa que quisieran decirse podían saberlo a través de sus miradas, porque ambos sabían que ese amor era real, podían deducirlo por la forma en que se besaban, por cómo se tocaban y se deseaban mutuamente, como si fueran uno solo. Todo lo demás podía ir y venir tranquilamente; el odio podía desaparecer tan rápido como había llegado, como por arte de magia, pero ese amor era lo único que perduraba.

FIN

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta acá.~

Si de ahora en adelante ven que no subo ningún fic, es porque la facultad me impide exteriorizar mis perversos pensamientos. Pero si me quieren dar alguna idea interesante para escribir algo, estoy dispuesta a escuchar *o leer* sugerencias. Todo con tal de seguir expresando el amor LietxPol. =D


End file.
